raydonovanfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
'Season 1 ' Episode 1 - "The Bag or the Bat" : Ray Donovan is a Hollywood fixer, a transplant from Massachusetts with two psyche-scarred brothers who depend on him, a wife who wants to live in Beverly Hills, and opportunities to be unfaithful, particularly with a client's mistress with whom he has a history. Ray is also not above hitting ne'er-do-wells with a baseball bat. His equilibrium is upended when he learns that his father has been released early from prison and is headed to California to seek revenge. Episode 2 - "A Mouth is a Mouth" : Character Ray is introduce along with his two brothers, Terry, who owns a gym that trains boxers and Bunchy, who is a recovering alcoholic. He also finds out that he has a half brother, Marvin, from his father's, Mickey, affair with a woman, Claudette, while he was married to their mother and prior to going to jail. The brothers reveal to Ray about the brother and introduce him to Ray. They were keeping the secret for 10 years. You learn that the boys along with a sister, Bridget, who committed suicide, were molested as kids by a Catholic priest, who is killed in the beginning, by their father, who was just released from jail. Ray is married to Abby and has two kids and they currently live in California. Ray has a team that he works with, Lee, Lena, Avi, and Ezra. He does have a rocky relationship with his wife, Abby, where there is some issues with trust and fidelity. Episode 3 - "Twerk" : Abby, furious with Ray's silence and his suspected infidelity, donates some of Ray's suits to a thrift shop. Bridget befriends Marvin, a neighbor kid about to be adopted by a rap star; Ray is making the arrangements. Ray also sets in motion a plan to get Mickey back in prison. Ray takes Bunchy to receive his million-dollar settlement for being abused by a priest; under Mickey's influence, Bunchy refuses to make Ray his guardian. Ray sends a limo to bring Abby to Ezra's gala party he unveils plans to build a hospital wing in honor of his dead wife. Is domestic peace at hand? A squirrelly FBI agent pulls Mickey's chain. : Episode 4 - "Black Cadillac" Mickey heads for Palm Springs with Bunchy and Daryll in tow to get what's his. Ray puts a tail on him. Abby insists that Ray go with Bridget, Conor, and her to the open house of an upscale private school. At the open house, Ray's work distracts him, Stu Feldman's son teases Conor, Ray's not entirely welcome there, and father and son end up in altercations. Pie helps Terry prepare for a date. Meanwhile, in Boston, Ray's plan to send Mickey back to prison is close to completion. Agent Miller shows a bit more of his hand. Episode 5 - "The Golem" : Ray has his hands full: Ashley handcuffs herself to a bar in Ray's bathtub, insisting he have sex with her; Abby is set on inspecting the very townhouse; Ray returns to Compton for adoption papers, stepping into a crime scene; he facilitates a divorce settlement; Mickey drops in on Ezra, and, to Ray's dismay, Ezra has no memory of what either said; Ray breaks into Agent Miller's place and finds his, Ezra, and Lee's pictures on a wall of suspects. Outside Ray's ken, Bunchy buys a bicycle, then a house; Conor drinks and Bridget necks with Marvin; and, Terry wonders what Frances isn't telling him.